vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Olympische Sommerspiele 2008/Leichtathletik
__TOC__ left|100px|Olympische Ringe left|100px|Leichtathletik Bei den XXIX. Olympischen Sommerspielen 2008 in Peking wurden 47 Wettbewerbe in der Leichtathletik ausgetragen. Darunter waren jeweils 21 Disziplinen, die sowohl von den Männern, als auch von den Frauen ausgetragen werden. Nur als Männerwettbewerb fanden der 110-Meter-Hürdenlauf, der Zehnkampf und das 50-Kilometer-Gehen statt. Nur für Frauen wurden der 100-Meter-Hürdenlauf sowie der Siebenkampf ausgetragen. Am 20. April 2008 wurde der Good Luck Beijing Marathon abgehalten, um den olympischen Kurs zu testen. Es siegten der Mongole Ser-od Bat-ochir in der nationalen Rekordzeit von 2:14:15 h und die Chinesin Chen Rong in 2:30:42 h.IAAF: Mongolia and China take marathon honours - Beijing Olympic test events continue. 20. April 2008 Qualifikationsnormen Zu den Einzelwettbewerben durfte jedes Nationale Olympische Komitee einen Sportler entsenden, der die (niedrigere) B-Norm erreicht hat oder bis zu drei Sportler, die die (höhere) A-Norm erreicht haben. Bei den Staffelläufen war höchstens eine Mannschaft je Nationales Olympisches Komitee startberechtigt, bestehend aus sechs Sportlern. Nationale Olympische Komitees, von denen sich keine Athleten für einen Wettbewerb qualifiziert haben, waren berechtigt, einen männlichen und/oder einen weiblichen Sportler für einen Wettbewerb aufzustellen. Ausgenommen waren davon der 10.000-Meter-Lauf, der 3000-Meter-Hindernislauf und die Mehrkämpfe (Siebenkampf, Zehnkampf). Somit haben etwa 1200 Männer und 800 Frauen, also insgesamt 2000 Sportler, an den Leichtathletikwettbewerben teilgenommen. Für die Qualifikationsnormen anerkannt wurden Leistungen ab dem 1. Januar 2007, im Marathonlauf ab dem 1. September 2006. Teilnehmer am Marathon und am Wettbewerb im 50 km Gehen mussten am 31. Dezember 2008 mindestens 20 Jahre alt sein. Wettkampfrunden während der Spiele In den einzelnen Disziplinen waren bis zu drei Ausscheidungswettkämpfe zu bestreiten, in denen die Teilnehmer am Finale ermittelt werden. Keine Vorausscheidung fand im 10.000-Meter-Lauf, im Marathonlauf, im Gehen und im Mehrkampf statt. Männer 100 m Datum: 16. August 2008, 22:30 Uhr Teilnehmer: Tobias Unger (ausgeschieden im Viertelfinale; 10,36 s/7.) Rund zwanzig Meter vor der Ziellinie drosselte Usain Bolt das Tempo und breitete jubelnd die Arme aus, womit er eine noch bessere Zeit vergab, zumal sich sein Schnürsenkel geöffnet hatte und somit über weite Teile der Strecke sein Schuh auch noch offen gewesen war. 200 m Datum: 20. August 2008, 22:20 Uhr Teilnehmer: Marc Schneeberger (ausgeschieden im Viertelfinale; 21,48 s/8.) Marco Cribari (ausgeschieden im Vorlauf; 20,98 s/5.) Churandy Martina (19,82 s) und Wallace Spearmon (19,96 s) wurden kurz nach dem Zieleinlauf noch auf dem zweiten und dritten Platz geführt. Wenig später wurden sie jedoch disqualifiziert, da sie in der Kurve ihre Bahnmarkierung überschritten hatten (Regel 163.3). 400 m Datum: 21. August 2008, 21:20 Uhr 800 m Datum: 23. August 2008, 19:30 Uhr 1500 m Datum: 19. August 2008, 22:50 Uhr Teilnehmer: Christian Obrist (3:39,87 min/12.) Carsten Schlangen (im Halbfinale ausgeschieden; 3:37,94 min/8.) Der erstplatzierte Bahrainer Rashid Ramzi wurde positiv auf das Dopingpräparat CERA getestet und seine Goldmedaille am 17. November 2009 vom IOC aberkannt.IOC: IOC Executive Board decision regarding Rashid Ramzi. 17. November 2009 5000 m Datum: 23. August 2008, 20:10 Uhr Teilnehmer: Philipp Bandi (ausgeschieden im Vorlauf; 13:59,68 min/10.) 10.000 m Datum: 17. August 2008, 22:45 Uhr Teilnehmer: Günther Weidlinger (28:14,38 min/27.) Marathon Datum: 24. August 2008, 7:30 Uhr Teilnehmer: Marcel Tschopp (2:35:06 h/74.) thumb|Samuel Kamau Wanjiru beim Zieleinlauf im Nationalstadion 20 km Gehen Datum: 16. August 2008, 9:00 Uhr Teilnehmer: André Höhne (1:23:13 h/25.) 50 km Gehen Datum: 22. August 2008, 7:30 Uhr Teilnehmer: André Höhne (3:49:52 h/12.) 110 m Hürden Datum: 21. August 2008, 21:40 Uhr Teilnehmer: Andreas Kundert (Start wegen Krankheit abgesagt) 400 m Hürden Datum: 18. August 2008, 22:00 Uhr 3000 m Hindernis Datum: 18. August 2008, 21:10 Uhr 4 × 100 m Staffel Datum: 22. August 2008, 22:10 Uhr Teilnehmer: Tobias Unger, Martin Keller, Alexander Kosenkow, Ronny Ostwald, Marius Broening, Till Helmke Aus den beiden Vorläufen erreichten acht Staffeln das Finale, darunter die deutsche Staffel als Dritte ihres Vorlaufs. Nur Thailand und Frankreich konnten sich nicht qualifizieren, während sechs Staffeln nach Wechselfehlern gar nicht in die Wertung kamen, darunter die US-Amerikaner mit der besten und die Briten mit der drittbesten Qualifikationszeit. 4 × 400 m Staffel Datum: 23. August 2008, 21:05 Uhr Teilnehmer: Kamghe Gaba, Simon Kirch, Florian Seitz, Bastian Swillims, Ruwen Faller (ausgeschieden im Vorlauf; 3:03,49 min/12.) Hochsprung Datum: 19. August 2008, 19:10 Uhr Stabhochsprung Datum: 22. August 2008, 19:55 Uhr Teilnehmer: Tim Lobinger (ausgeschieden in der Qualifikation; 5,55 m/16.) Steve Hooker hatte durch übersprungene 5,90 m bereits die Goldmedaille sicher und ließ dann die neue Olympiarekordhöhe von 5,96 m auflegen. Der Drittplatzierte Denys Jurtschenko trat nach übersprungenen 5,70 m wegen einer Verletzung zu den weiteren Höhen nicht mehr an. Weitsprung Datum: 18. August 2008, 20:10 Uhr Teilnehmer: Sebastian Bayer (ausgeschieden in der Qualifikation; 7,77 m/23.) Julien Fivaz (ausgeschieden in der Qualifikation; 7,53 m/36.) Dreisprung Datum: 21. August 2008, 20:25 Uhr Speerwurf Datum: 23. August 2008, 19:10 Uhr Teilnehmer: Stephan Steding (ausgeschieden in der Qualifikation; 70,05 m/17.) Alexander Vieweg (ausgeschieden in der Qualifikation; 67,49 m/17.) Diskuswurf Datum: 19. August 2008, 21:00 Uhr Teilnehmer: Gerhard Mayer (ausgeschieden in der Qualifikation; 61,32 m/8.) Hannes Kirchler (ausgeschieden in der Qualifikation; 56,44 m/16.) Kugelstoßen Datum: 15. August 2008, 21:00 Uhr Teilnehmer: Ralf Bartels (abgesagt) Peter Sack (ausgeschieden in der Qualifikation; 20,01 m/7.) Der spätere Olympiasieger Tomasz Majewski hatte am Vormittag des Wettkampftages in der Qualifikation erstmals die 21-Meter-Marke übertroffen und war damit schon der Beste der Vorausscheidung. Im Finale ging er im ersten Versuch in Führung, verlor diese aber in der zweiten Runde an die späteren Dritt- und Viertplatzierten, den Weißrussen Andrej Michnewitsch und den Kanadier Dylan Armstrong. Mit guten dritten und vierten Versuchen entschied Majewski den Wettkampf. Christian Cantwell stieß erst im letzten Versuch vom fünften Platz auf den zweiten vor. Chancenlos blieben die favorisierten 22-Meter-Stoßer Reese Hoffa (Platz 7) und Adam Nelson (kein gültiger Versuch). Hammerwurf Datum: 17. August 2008, 19:10 Uhr Teilnehmer: Markus Esser (Vorkampf, 77,10 m/9.) Wadsim Dsewjatouski und Iwan Zichan wurden wegen positiver Dopingtests zunächst vom IOC im Dezember 2008 disqualifiziert,IOC: IOC takes decisions on three doping cases. 11. Dezember 2008leichtathletik.de: Gedopte Hammerwerfer verlieren Medaillen. 11. Dezember 2008 klagten jedoch gegen diese Entscheidung vor dem Internationalen Sportgerichtshof (CAS), das im Juni 2010 wegen einer Panne im Labor, das die Proben analysierte, die Disqualifikation der Sportler aufhob.CAS: The Court of Arbitration for Sport (CAS) upholds the appeals of the Belarusian athletes. 10. Juni 2010leichtathletik.de: Weißrussen erhalten Medaillen zurück. 10. Juni 2010 IOC-Vizepräsident Thomas Bach kündigte an, das IOC werde eine weitere Analyse durchführen, um das CAS-Urteil zu kippen.leichtathletik.de: IOC will dritte Analyse. 10. Juni 2010 Zehnkampf Datum: Beginn am 21. August 2008, 9:20 Uhr; Ende am 22. August 2008, 21:49 Uhr Teilnehmer: Arthur Abele (wegen Verletzung vor der 5. Disziplin, dem 400-Meter-Lauf, aufgegeben) Michael Schrader (8194 Punkte/10.) Frauen 100 m Datum: 17. August 2008, 22:25 Uhr 200 m Datum: 21. August 2008, 19:30 Uhr 400 m Datum: 19. August 2008, 22:10 Uhr 800 m Datum: 18. August 2008, 21:35 Uhr 1500 m Datum: 23. August 2008, 19:50 Uhr 5000 m Datum: 22. August 2008, 20:40 Uhr Teilnehmerinnen: Silvia Weissteiner (ausgeschieden im Vorlauf; 15:23,45 min/10.) 10.000 m Datum: 15. August 2008, 22:45 Uhr Teilnehmerinnen: Sabrina Mockenhaupt (31:14,21 min/13.) In einem extrem schnellen Rennen, bei dem drei Kontinentalrekorde aufgestellt wurden, machte zunächst die Niederländerin Lornah Kiplagat das Tempo. Die Türkin Elvan Abeylegesse hatte die Spitze übernommen, als Kiplagat auf dem siebten Kilometer zurückfiel, und sich ca. zwei Kilometer vor Schluss gemeinsam mit Tirunesh vom Feld abgesetzt. Erst in der Schlussrunde setzte sich die Äthiopierin durch und siegte mit Olympia- und Afrikarekord, während die gebürtige Äthiopierin Abeylegesse mit Europarekord als Zweite einlief. Die Kenianerinnen, ebenfalls favorisiert, gewannen keine Medaille, da die US-Amerikanerin Shalane Flanagan ihren eigenen Nordamerika-Rekord um über 10 Sekunden verbesserte und sich auf den Bronzerang schob. Die Deutsche Sabrina Mockenhaupt teilte sich das Rennen klug ein und belegte mit ihrer persönlichen Bestzeit von 31:14,21 min den 13. Platz, nachdem sie erst kurz vor Schluss überrundet worden war. Die beiden Erstplatzierten unterboten erstmals seit dem Weltrekord der Chinesin Wang Junxia von 1993 die 30-Minuten-Grenze. Von 32 gestarteten Läuferinnen beendeten 29 das Rennen. Marathon Datum: 17. August 2008, 7:30 Uhr Teilnehmerinnen: Melanie Kraus (2:35:17 h/38.) Susanne Hahn (2:38:31 h/52.) Eva-Maria Gradwohl (2:44:24 h/57.) Bei 23 °C und leichtem Regen blieb die befürchtete Hitzeschlacht aus. Kurz nach km 20 setzte sich Constantina Diţă vom Rest des Feldes ab und lief einen Vorsprung von mehr als einer Minute heraus. Bei km 40 spaltete sich die bis dahin noch siebenköpfige Verfolgergruppe. Zwei Kenianerinnen und zwei Chinesinnen kämpften um die Treppchenplätze, und schließlich setzte sich Weltmeisterin Catherine Ndereba im Schlussspurt gegen die WM-Zweite Zhou Chunxiu durch. Weltrekordlerin Paula Radcliffe (GBR), die nach einer langen Verletzungspause sich erst wenige Tage vor den Spielen zur Teilnahme entschieden hatte, hielt lange mit, wurde aber auf dem letzten Viertel von Krämpfen geplagt und kam auf den 23. Platz. Von 81 gestarteten Läuferinnen erreichten 12 nicht das Ziel, darunter einige Favoritinnen: Deena Kastor (USA) verletzte sich bei km 5 den Fuß, die WM-Dritte Reiko Tosa aus Japan fiel schon in der ersten Hälfte sichtlich leidend zurück, und die Äthiopierinnen Berhane Adere and Gete Wami gaben auf, nachdem sie bei km 30 aus der Spitzengruppe herausgefallen waren. Mizuki Noguchi, die Olympiasiegerin von 2004, hatte kurz vor den Spielen verletzungsbedingt abgesagt. 20 km Gehen Datum: 21. August 2008, 9:00 Uhr Teilnehmerinnen: Sabine Zimmer (1:30:19 h/15.) Melanie Seeger (1:31:56 h/23.) 100 m Hürden Datum: 19. August 2008, 22:30 Uhr Teilnehmerinnen: Carolin Nytra (ausgeschieden im Halbfinale; 12,99 s/7.) 400 m Hürden Datum: 20. August 2008, 22:35 Uhr 3000 m Hindernis Datum: 17. August 2008, 21:30 Uhr Teilnehmerinnen: Antje Möldner (ausgeschieden im Vorlauf; 9:29,86 m (NR)/7.) Der Wettbewerb feierte seine olympische Premiere. Die US-Amerikanerin Jennifer Barringer stellte als Neunte mit 9:22,26 min einen Nordamerikarekord auf. 4 × 100 m Staffel Datum: 22. August 2008, 21:15 Uhr Teilnehmerinnen: Verena Sailer, Anne Möllinger, Mareike Peters, Cathleen Tschirch, Marion Wagner, Katja Wakan Die Staffel der USA schied im Halbfinale durch Verlust des Staffelstabes aus, gleiches passierte den favorisierten Staffeln aus Jamaika und dem Vereinigten Königreich im Endlauf. Die polnische Staffel wurde wegen Überschreitung einer Wechselmarke disqualifiziert. 4 × 400 m Staffel Datum: 23. August 2008, 20:40 Uhr Teilnehmerinnen: Jonna Tilgner, Claudia Hoffmann, Sorina Nwachukwu, Florence Ekpo-Umoh, Janin Lindenberg Hochsprung Datum: 23. August 2008, 19:00 Uhr Stabhochsprung Datum: 18. August 2008, 19:20 Uhr Teilnehmerinnen: Anastasija Reiberger (ausgeschieden in der Qualifikation; 4,40 m/8.) Nicole Büchler (ausgeschieden in der Qualifikation; 4,30 m/11.) Weitsprung Datum: 22. August 2008, 19:20 Uhr Dreisprung Datum: 17. August 2008, 21:35 Uhr Speerwurf Datum: 21. August 2008, 19:20 Uhr Diskuswurf Datum: 18. August 2008, 19:00 Uhr Kugelstoßen Datum: 16. August 2008, 21:10 Uhr Teilnehmerinnen: Christina Schwanitz (18,27 m/11.) Denise Hinrichs (ausgeschieden in der Qualifikation; 18,36 m/10.) Hammerwurf Datum: 20. August 2008, 19:20 Uhr Teilnehmerinnen: Kathrin Klaas (ausgeschieden in der Qualifikation; 67,54 m/11.) Siebenkampf Datum: 16. August 2008, 22:11 Uhr Teilnehmerinnen: Jennifer Oeser (6360 Punkte/11.) Sonja Kesselschläger (6140 Punkte/16.) Linda Züblin (5743 Punkte/30.) Die Ukrainerin Ljudmyla Blonska (6700 Punkte) wurde zunächst als Silbermedaillengewinnerin geehrt, aber am 22. August 2008 disqualifiziert, nachdem sie des Dopings überführt worden war. Abkürzungen * OR: Olympischer Rekord * WR: Weltrekord * AR: Kontinentalerekord (area record) * NR: Nationaler Rekord * WJ: Juniorenweltrekord Medaillenspiegel Leichtathletik Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Leichtathletik-Zeitplan auf den Seiten des Organistionskomitees der Olympischen Spiele 2008 * Olympische Sommerspiele auf den Seiten der IAAF (www.iaaf.org; engl.) ** Athletics Events XXIX Olympiad'' – Startseite mit Berichten von den Leichtathletik-Wettbewerben ** Ergebnisse Leichtathletik #2008 bn:২০০৮ গ্রীষ্মকালীন অলিম্পিকে দৌড়বাজী da:Atletik under Sommer-OL 2008 en:Athletics at the 2008 Summer Olympics es:Anexo:Atletismo en los Juegos Olímpicos de Pekín 2008 it:Atletica leggera ai Giochi della XXIX Olimpiade ja:北京オリンピックにおける陸上競技 mr:२००८ उन्हाळी ऑलिंपिकमधील ऍथलेटिक्स ru:Лёгкая атлетика на летних Олимпийских играх 2008 }}